Oakdale Memorial
by miracleboi
Summary: The lives of Luke and others of Oakdale Memorial hospital are going have a little more drama, with a change of winds and management coming and capturing Luke's eyes and heart
1. Chapter 1

"_God I am so glad that shift is over. Why is it that when I seem to do a double shift that the second half seems to always be the worst part and have more um interesting patients should I say?" Luke said at he's locker looking over at Casey who had also just knocked off with him after doing the same shift_

"_Well Snyder, all I can say is it's over, so stop being such the drama queen you normally are and let's head over to metro's or something. I am dying for a drink here" _

"_I am soo not a drama queen Casey, unlike you. Anyway we know who wears the pants in your relationship now don't we" Luke sniggered back at Casey who came up and whacked Luke over the back of he's head_

"_OWWWWW what the hell was that for man? God that hurt" Luke said suddenly placing he's hand on the back of his head where Casey had just smacked him_

"_That my dear friend is for being such a smart arse AND to also remind you that I am the one who wears the pants in mine and Alison's relationship. So any more remarks like that and you might end up being the patient ok. Now come on, let's get going" Casey said walking out the door leaving a stunned Luke in the change room_

_He kind of knew what he said would get Casey worked up, but he had never actually hit him like that before. 'Seems Casey must be getting a bit of jip now' Luke thought to himself as he quickly put he's T-Shirt on and packed the last thing in he's bag and followed Casey out of the hospital for the rest of the night._

"_Well this is going to be home Charlie for the next...who knows how long?" Noah said bringing he's pet pug dog inside he's new house he had just brought a couple of streets away from Oakdale Memorial hospital, where he was due to start the next day as the new head of the emergency department._

_He took a look around the furnished house, which was modest. It had 3 bedrooms, a study, a huge family/lounge room which baked onto a huge kitchen and diner. The backyard was pristine as the gardens and lawns had been well maintained. Noah smiled. Completely happy in some sense at where he had come since leaving University about 7 years ago and working he's way up the chain of command at Chicago's main hospital._

_He had been offered the emergency department position at Oakdale memorial because the health service had wanted to revamp its department completely having just finished major renovations to bring it into the new century and Noah had accepted immediately as he had also had enough of the city life and wanted somewhere a little bit smaller where he could actually make a difference for once._

_Also he thought he might actually be able to find Mr Right, settle down and who knows. The possibilities would be endless._

_He looked at Charlie who had now found where he's toys had been set up in the backyard and was playing with he's favourite toy as Noah looked around the house and out to the backyard. He sighed somewhat as he just hoped that he could actually meet someone soon, finally not being single and somewhat depressed and lonely._

_Meanwhile at Metro, Casey, Luke and Alison where sitting down talking about their day at work and how busy the ED had been all day._

"_Just imagine what it will be like when the new ED manager comes in" Alison said looking at both boys as Casey just took a swig of he's beer._

"_Oh god, just what we need right now. When is that suppose to happen again?" Luke said rolling he's eyes, not wanting and silently praying that the new boss wasn't as bitchy as Clara, who was nicknamed Dragon Lady and everyone hated her_

"_I think in the next couple of days, but it aint going to faze me the slightest because as of tomorrow, I will be on maternity leave" Alison said patting her expanded tummy._

_Her and Casey where finally expecting their first child in the next few weeks, to which both Casey and Alison had gotten engaged and where set to be married about a year after the child had been born._

"_Awww that's right, when is the baby due Alison?" Luke asked as Casey had he's arm around Alison, looking at her and her tummy_

"_In about 3 weeks time about June 21st actually. So not long to go. Mind you I haven't been able to see my feet in like ages, so I am sure that I am getting bigger in that region" _

"_No you're not baby, you're gorgeous as ever" Casey said kissing Alison back as Luke just looked on and said "Oh come on guy, get a room will ya"_

"_A bit late for that wouldn't you say that Luke" Alison said as they all broke out into laughter, finishing off what was going to be a very short night and long day ahead. _


	2. Chapter 2

_It was five thirty in the morning and Noah had been up for the last two hours, unable to sleep. He was nervous at starting somewhere he had never really been before. Yeah sure he had worked in a couple of different hospitals, but something told him Oakdale was going to be different._

_Why? He didn't exactly know, but he wasn't sure why it would be any different like any other hospital. Maybe it could be the fact that Oakdale wasn't like a city where only some people actually knew others. It seemed like a small town where people actually knew everyone and what they did in the spare time or about their lives as such._

_In a way it scared him but he was up to the challenge, he just hoped the staff wouldn't give him such a hard time being like the new kid of the block and making fuss at any change he made or outlined would need to be done._

_Charlie came up to Noah and started playing with he's shoe lace "Charlie what have a said before, no playing eating my laces. You cheeky little boy you" Noah said as lucky had finally took off under the bed where Noah's other shoes had been placed._

"_Come here you. I don't have time for this Charlie so come on; you need to go outside so I can go to work"_

_Charlie just looked at Noah as he then ran out of the room and into the another part of the house as Noah ran after him saying "great just what I need right now"_

_Luke had been up at the same time, getting ready for work, while Casey and Alison where enjoying their little sleep in as both where on the later shift. It was a cold and somewhat bitter morning, even though it had only just become spring, but the warmer days and nights where starting to show there selves._

_Luke sat at the kitchen table in the cottage he shared with Casey and Alison. He was actually dreading the next week as he had agreed to find he's own place so as to give Casey and Alison more space for their child. He was somewhat scared to be living on he's own, but he no other choice, it would be that or move either to the farm or he's parents place. That was something he wasn't about to do any time soon._

_He looked up at the clock as he realised what the time was, he quickly finished he's breakfast and headed down into the bathroom to finally get ready and head to the hospital ready for another double shift._

_It was now quarter to seven when Noah finally arrived at the hospital and into the ED department. He could hardly believe he's eyes as he could see it looked like a bomb or a riot had just happened throughout the department._

_He blinked a couple of times, hoping he's eyes were playing tricks on but upon opening them again he saw again the mess that was there from the last time he looked._

_He wondered what had happened as he went over to what seemed to be one of the supervisors _

"_What happened here?" Noah asked_

_The Doctor looked at him quickly as he went straight back to the paperwork he had been trying to fill out without being disturbed "Well if you must know SIR, this is an emergency department and we had a highway collision last night involving a huge pile up, bumper to bumper smash, about 10 cars in total and 5 semi's, that's what happened. So if you will excuse me I need to get back to this paperwork before I get into trouble for not following procedure – again!"_

_Noah looked at the doctor. He could hardly believe how rude he was and what did he mean about again. Was he always in trouble for not following procedure?_

_Would this be one of those ongoing issues with some of the staff here? Noah looked around as he surveyed the mess that was before him. Files everywhere, vomit still needing to be cleaned up, bandages and blood stained sheets laid around as one lonely cleaner entered and sighed loudly behind Noah, instantly getting to work._

"_Something tells me this is definitely going to be a long day" Noah said as he went in search of the main office, ready to get stuck into work of finally cleaning up this place and making it run smoothly, if that could ever be achieved._

_Luke ran into the change room and quickly placed he's things in he's locker. He was running a few minutes late thanks to the banked up traffic running through Oakdale thanks to the highway being closed after some huge pile up._

_He quickly put he's nurses outfit on, badge and watch as he walked out of the change room and headed straight to the main desk, ready to be told what he would be doing for the day so far, wanting the day to end already too._

_As he walked out of the change room, he collided with another person as they both fell to the floor with a thump_

"_Owwww that hurt, are you ok? I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" Luke said brushing himself off as he held out he's hand to help the other guy up off the floor_

"_No worries, I wasn't watching either so my bad too. And yeah I will survive, I think" Noah said as he got up, smiling at the other person stopping dead in he's tracks as he checked out the nurse that stood before him. He blonde hair, brown puppy dog eyes, he's face just so heart melting. He could definitely stop traffic and get away with it Noah thought as he continued to look at Luke._

"_Um ok, well I...ah I should be off, don't want to get into trouble you know, but I haven't seen you around here, are you with a patient?" Luke asked, looking into the deep Blue eyes that looked upon him, he's mind swimming as he could feel the passion that burned from them_

_Noah chuckled as he replied "no, I am new here. I am the new Department head actually. I am Dr Noah Mayer and you are?" Noah held he's hand out for Luke to shake it_

_Luke looked at Noah then to the hand as he slowly shook it and said "Luke Snyder, nursing supervisor for the emergency department"_

'_What an embarrassing way to meet the new boss Luke, on ya' is all Luke could think as he smiled and continued to shake Noah's hand. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Luke looked at Noah then to the hand as he slowly shook it and said "Luke Snyder, nursing supervisor for the emergency department. Nice to uh...meet you I think. Again I am sorry for uh..." Luke said before he was interrupted by Noah_

"_Hey it's fine. I wasn't watching where I was going either, but I think I might get a safety mirror there so that way it avoids any future instances" Noah said pointing at the wall_

'_What an embarrassing way to meet the new boss Luke, on ya' is all Luke could think as he smiled and looked at Noah. 'God he looks hot. I mean look at the shirt, it's so tight around he's body. He looks like he works out a bit' Luke again thought to himself but was brought back to earth by Noah's voice_

"_Um well I think we should get on with the meeting before the search party comes a looking hmm" Noah said as he lead the way to the front meeting desk where all the doctors from the night where filling in the staff who will be taking over for the day shift._

'_This certainly is going to be an interesting day. I mean look at the body, that ass my god. Any Nurse like him has to be a sister of Dorothy, I mean gay. God why did I have to pick up that lingo from Gabe, I will never know' Noah thought to himself as he watched Luke walk in front of him._

'_God how stupid can you get Snyder, not only is the new boss hot, and I mean dead sexy hot here, but you bump into him and you act all ga-ga in front of him. It's not like he is gay or anything, just my luck another straight flirt for the gay boy. God why do I even bother some days? Honestly. Maybe I should transfer to – god the only opening is in Pshyc and um...not thanks! Nah I stay here, just try my best to void the new boss. The damn hot, drop dead gorgeous boss' Luke said to himself walking down to the front desk, as he arrived he watched Noah look at everyone and around the emergency room._

_Luke looked at the others as Jade smiled and walked up to he's side "Well well well cousin, what going on there uh. Walking down side by side with the new boss, looks like you two have gotten well acquainted hmm?" she said looking at Luke playfully_

"_Jade whatever. All you think about is sex twenty four seven. Unlike you I don't kiss and tell and secondly I certainly would never be caught dead being like you so to speak and for your information or FYI as you call it. no we didn't I just...well bumped into him coming out of the male locker room which caused both of us to actually crash to the ground. So anyways you have the whole situation all wrong" Luke said looking at he's cousin with fierce eyes._

_Jade just rolled her eyes as she replied "Whatever rainbow boy. That's what you tell us, or well me" as Luke just ignored and returned he's look to Noah and the rest of the staff that had now gathered at the front desk._

_He watched as Noah looked at everyone and how they interacted with one another. Something told him that things were going to get interesting but he quickly put thoughts of interest out of he's head as the next evening doctor got up and asked for he's assistance in placing the nurses around for the day shift and what duties need to be done._

"_Luke, could you come up here and give the duties out for the rest of the crew please?" Kevin said with a smirk on he's face. Luke looked at Kevin and smiled a very forced smile._

_Since he came out in high school, Kevin had made it he's daily duty of making life for Luke somewhat unbearable, although Luke would never say or do anything at work to jeopardise he's job or Kevin's, he had wanted to let loose on Kevin and kick he's ass._

_Walking up to the desk he was about to grab the daily time sheets when Kevin pushed them over the side, spilling all the papers in the process and making Luke somewhat pissed off._

"_Oops, my bad" Kevin said in a sarcastic tone as he then whispered over to Luke's ear as he said "Why don't you bend over to show your new boss how much you love him to kiss your ass hmm?" as he chuckled silently. Luke looked at Kevin as he said "you know what, enough is enough Kevin. Yeah I am gay and unlike the rest of you so called friends and colleagues that just because I am gay and was seen walking the corridor at the same time, nearly at he's side means ANYTHING! We have not and will not do anything and for what I can say now, with the new boss present, Noah Mayer, that's Dr Mayer for the rest of you and yes that will include me, does not give you any right to think that we either know each other if even if he is gay, AND SO WHAT IF HE IS? Just because I am gay doesn't make him" and with that Luke stormed off in a huff and out of the emergency department and into the car park of Oakdale Memorial._

_Kevin just looked an was somewhat stunned but he quickly regained he's composure as he laughed and said to everyone else "As usual our comedian and resident soap opera actor or drama queen in all senses Luke has left the building folks. Just wait for the rainbow parade to come marching through with him on he's return" Kevin said still laughing as Noah looked stunned. He could hardly believe some of the Doctors would treat other co workers in such a way. It scared him but at the same time he knew what he had to do as he moved forward to the crowd of staff who were still standing at the desk as he said to Kevin right into he's face _

"_I think doctor, you and I need some alone time, or would you think that I would be coming on too strong for you on our first outing then"_

_Kevin looked stunned and realised what Noah was saying and asking as he gulped. Noah smiled and turned to everyone and then put he's very angry and wide eyes upon Kevin as he said "Yeah, I am a drama queen to then. I am gay so if you have a problem with it, now is the time to deal with bucko"_

_Silence then fell onto the department as two eyes looked upon each other, ready for a fight to happen..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Noah stared off with Kevin as he had just heard what he had said and done with Luke. He could hardly believe that one of the fellow colleagues would do such a public display of bigotry in such an open place. Noah was not going to have any of this as he continued to stare down at Kevin_

"_I just cannot believe a Doctor in such a position would even dare of thinking dong what you did my dear sir. At work we are ALWAYS to remain impartial and if you can't do that, well then the ED is certainly NOT where you belong. Now the only problem being that I know there are no other openings other than for the Children's ward. Maybe that might give your attitude a little bit of a kick in the right direction perhaps?" Noah spat at Kevin, still disgusted at he's public humiliation of Luke_

"_You can't do that. You can't just move me without reason" Kevin said, knowing that Noah could but he wanted to seem somewhat tougher than what he was feeling right at this point_

"_That my dear Doctor is where you are WRONG! I can and will do so. I will not have any member of this department treated in such a way. I have to say that what you just did is low, very, very low. If I could do more I would do so. But let this be a warning to the rest of you. I will not at any time accept such taunts, teasing, bullying or any type of harassment toward fellow colleagues of this department being in any position or title they might carry. Regardless of sex, sexual preference, race, anything really. Is that PERFECTLY clear to you all?" Noah said turning around from Kevin to the rest of the staff as they looked with horror and nodded in fear_

"_Good. As for you my dear doctor, you can return when you have had a change in your attitude towards other staff. Maybe some time with whinging and demanding parents and their sick children might give that adjustment you need. So if I were you I would start marching to the kids ward...NOW!" Noah barked as Kevin jumped and started power walking out of the department_

_Noah looked around at the rest of the staff as he knew he had just seemed like a power hungry boss, but he needed to prove he's point that no one would be spared from discipline if they caused any trouble_

"_I am sorry you had to see that but I needed to get my point across and I want to make it quite clear. Step out of line and you know what will happen. I hope you all don't hate me and understand what I am asking. I want to make this place a fun and enjoyable please to come to and work, not somewhere you hate and want to leave straight away. With that said I would like to introduce myself properly. I am Noah Mayer, that's Dr Mayer for you all and I am the new head of Oakdale Memorial Emergency. If you have any problems, suggestions or just want to chat if I haven't scared you already, then you know where my office is and the door is open ok"_

_He looked around at the other staff as some faces still seemed scared but he knew they would be gossiping about just what happened throughout the day and knew it would all blow over in a day or two as he picked up the duty papers for the day and say "right time to do some work then, so let's see who is doing what ok" and with that Noah went about giving duties out to the various staff._

"_Fucking stupid dickhead Kevin. Why does he always have to do that to me? Just to prove how much better he is and how straight he can be. God I am such a tosser for ever having a crush on that piece of shit" Luke said outside in the car park, talking to himself and picking a can around, venting he's anger"_

"_Why do I even put up with this shit everyday maybe I should just resign? Maybe take that offer up in New York, not that I want to but he hasn't given me any other choice has he. FUCK!" Luke yelled out as he kicked the can and made it hurdle further down the car park_

"_We always have a choice" a voice said as Luke turned around to see who was standing behind him._

_He found Noah looking at him with wide eyes. It made him wonder how long Noah had been standing there listening to him._

"_Sorry...I...I didn't mean for you to...: Luke said as Noah interrupted him "Its fine as I said, we all have a choice. It's up to us if we can to believe such shit or whether we are going to ignore it and not let it affect us. Personally I would say, if you decide to move away, your only letting him win you know" Noah said as he walked up to Luke who was still staring at him_

"_And well, I think it would be better if you stayed. If it's anyone who should be leaving, it should be that knob jockey but for the mean time I have placed him in the children's ward, putting up with the whinging and demanding parent are right now, probably tearing him to shreds as we speak" Noah said smiling as he looked towards the hospital and then back at Luke._

_Silence fell over both guys as they just looked at each other, stealing glances then looking into the distance._

"_You know, this silence is a little bit hard. So I will try my best to break it right now. I hope you are ok with what I have done. I wanted to say that being Gay myself certainly may not have helped how I felt, but given if I was straight, I would still have done the same thing I have done right now. So I hope you won't go and you will decide to stay here. Rom what I have seen so far, reports wise as such, you seem to put in 110% and it is people like you I can use with me on my team to help keep this place right and above board. So are you with me, are you going to stay?" Noah asked looking directly at Luke._

_Luke stood still. Stunned out of he's brain. Not only was he's new boss hot but he was gay as well. 'What are the chances of that happening, like a million to one' Luke thought to himself as he continued to look at Noah as an automated response came out of he's mouth "yeah...Yeah sure. Um I will be back inside in a couple of minutes ok"_

"_Sure and thanks Luke. I hope you we will get to know each other well and have a fantastic working relationship" Noah said as he looked at Luke for a couple of seconds before bowing his head and turning around to walk back to the ED._

_Luke just still stood stunned, unsure of what just happened but he's head was exploding with thoughts of Noah and what the many possibilities could be._


	5. Chapter 5

_Everything had seemed to return back to normal that day not long after this morning little incident with Kevin teasing Luke and Noah moving Kevin out of the department._

_It seemed like Kevin hadn't even been part of the ED as things where actually for once running smoother than they would have normally done so with Kevin in the ED. Always having to clean up and sort out he's mistakes and try to make them right had always mode Luke's job so much more unbearable, plus he's attitude at time really did want to make Luke punch him out._

_With that Luke was just glad to get on with the rest of the day so far trouble free until one of the first of about 3 serious emergencies came through the ambulatory care doors._

_Noah ran up to the bed getting the vitals and details from the paramedics "what do we have here?" Noah asked_

"_Male, 27 years of age. Was the rider of a bike that was crashed into by an SUV at high speeds and placed around a telegraph pole. He has from what we can tell multiple bruising on the chest, broken ribs, broken left leg, and right foot is broken two broken left arm. No spine injuries but to be on the safe side we placed him a neck brace just to be sure. He has had 50mg of morphine so far which seems to have stemmed the pain but he has been drifting in and out of consciousness" _

"_Thanks guys, Luke could you help me here for a moment" Noah shouted out to Luke who came running over_

"_Sir...Sir can you hear me...sir could you tell me your name please" Noah said as Luke approached him_

"_Yeah what can I do to...Aaron OH MY GOD Aaron are you ok?" Luke said looking at he's older half brother who was drifting in and out of consciousness_

"_L...uke...Luke is...that...you" Aaron stammered_

"_Yeah it's me brother. What happened?" Luke said looking at both he's brother and Noah._

_Noah looked at Luke "Do you know this patient?" Noah asked_

"_Yeah...Yeah he is my older Brother Aaron. Aaron Snyder" Luke said_

"_Ok Aaron. Do you know where you are?" Noah asked trying to work on stabilising Aaron as all the monitors where sounding off, telling him he's hear was racing, as he was still bleeding badly from some areas where it seems he did have broken bones that stuck through pierced skin_

"_Yeah...ah...I...ah...hospital" Aaron said as he' eyes rolled backwards and he started convulsing on the hospital bed_

"_Shit Aaron...Aaron" Luke aid as Noah placed himself on top of Aaron. "Luke I need your help, can you get 10CC's of adrenaline for me so we can stop this please"_

_Luke looked at Noah and Aaron as he didn't want to leave both their sides but he knew what Noah wanted "Luke Please hurry" as Luke turned to the Medicine draw and got out the required dosage_

_Handing the now full syringe to Noah, he watched as Noah placed it contents into the cannula and watched as Aaron's vitals started to return back to some sort of normality._

_Luke had never been so scared in he's life. He's own brother, albeit he's half brother was lying in a hospital bed in he's hospital. He couldn't believe what was happening and was wondering what was happening around him today, as it seemed everything was going wrong_

"_Is he going to be ok?" is all Luke could ask. He knew it was a stupid question but right now all that mattered was Aaron. _

_Noah looked at Luke, unsure of what to say. "Well I don't know, but we will work on trying to at least see what we can do. Now do you want to call your parents or anything while I get consults from Neuro here?" _

_Luke just nodded as he headed out the door, Noah watching he's every move._

_Luke was sitting in the waiting room out the front of the theatres. Awaiting and looking down at the carpet. Both he's parents arrived at the hospital and he hard the hard task of trying to explain to both of them what was happening. _

_Luke had been somewhat grateful Noah had been there because if he hadn't he wasn't sure how he could have gotten through explaining what had happened to Aaron._

_But after all the explaining had been done, it was time for waiting which had now taken over as Aaron had been taken up to surgery to have he's broken limbs fixed and internal bleeding stopped. _

_Lily and Holden sat next to Luke. Holden holding lily as she wept and Luke placing he head into he's head. _

_Noah walked up to all three where they sat. He looked at Luke and could see he had been crying silently. Tear trails could be seen falling from he's beautiful brown eyes and down he's cheeks._

"_I am sorry to disturb but I wanted to check if there had been any news and to see how you are all going?" Noah said_

_Luke looked up and he was glad to see the set of Blue eyes looking down at him. He just nodded no in response as Holden got up and thanked Noah "Thank you for at least trying to help as much as you could, and for helping Luke too. Thank you. We haven't heard anything and he is still in there. It's been about an hour and a half now" Holden said walking down the corridor slightly_

"_I know, but he did have a few injuries and they would be taking their time to make sure they fix everything to make sure he has the best chance of recovery. Is there anything I could get you or your wife Mr Snyder?" Noah asked_

"_Um, no I think we might head down to the cafeteria on the next level for a coffee quickly seeming we don't know how much longer he is going to be in there. Luke could you call me or your mom when he comes out please if we aren't back in time" Holden said looking over at he's son as Luke just nodded yes in return._

_With both parents gone Noah looked at Luke who was staring at the floor. _

_He slowly sat down next to Luke as he placed he's arm on Luke's back trying help with any sort of comfort he could give him._

"_Luke are you ok? Do you need me to get you anything?" he asked quietly as Luke just nodded no in response. Not even looking in Noah's direction as tears began to fall._

_Quiet sobs made their way out of Luke as he cried out. Unsure what to do and feeling paralysed, Noah brought Luke into him closer as he tried he's best to sooth Luke and calm him down. Letting him cry the pain out and make him feel somewhat better in the process._

_Allowing the hurt and pain to escape and keep Luke safe and warm. _


	6. Chapter 6

Noah sat in he's office looking over the mountain of paperwork that had begun to pile up on he's desk. He's thoughts kept going towards Luke for some reason. He was worried about him. Worried about how he's half brother was and he's family.

Suddenly he saw a familiar show pass he's door as he looked up "Luke" he said

Luke stopped dead and looked in the office as he walked in, not daring enough to look at Noah, to show how he actually looked.

"How are you? How is your brother?" Noah asked as he walked over to help Luke in to one of the chairs next to he's desk

"Uh ok I guess. He still kind of out of it, but he is not sure what happened. All he knows is that he was riding he's bike and then waking up here"

"Well that is expected somewhat. He did go through a major and traumatic situation, but the one thing you haven't told me is how you are? I can see you look like...well to be frank tired and exhausted. Do you want to be in here today Luke, because if you want I can give you the day off, allowing you to rest up if you..." Noah said as he was cut off by Luke who looked up at him quickly

"No I...I need to be here. I need to keep myself busy right now. So please, just let me do my job ok" Luke said looking at Noah.

Noah could see that Luke's eyes where blood shot, veins showing and dark round blackness under he's eyes. He walked over and placed he's hand on Luke shoulder and brought his chin up to he's blue eyes

"Ok I trust you, as long as you are sure you can handle today but if you can't I don't want to hear any arguments ok?"

Luke looked up and nodded as he walked back out of the office, still wondering what had just happened as he knew he felt something when Noah touched him and when he looked into those deep blue eyes.

He shrugged it off and continued he's way to the nurse's locker room to freshen up, have a shower and get some clean clothes on to start a new day, if that's what it could be called all things considered.

Noah walked back to he's desk trying to understand what just also happened. He had never thought he would feel so ...well so ...so worried. The last person he was like this was he's last boyfriend Marc.

God what a lover yet a loser Marc was. Noah had given into Marc's charms as they had spent nearly two years together but in those two years there wasn't much to prove how much Marc actually loved him.

Noah would spend thousands and thousands of dollars on vacations to exotic locations around the globe as well as buying a new car, buying a house (which majority was in Noah's name), debts from credit cards (which he had just about finished paying off) and just general trivial items as such.

Noah felt somewhat used when he found out Marc had been cheating on him. He could still remember that fateful night coming home after a very long night in the ER at Chicago Hope Hospital. Finding Marc in bed with he's best friend Shane. All they could do is when Noah walked in was say come join us Noah.

That's when Noah walked out, coming back the next day and packing Marc's stuff, changing the locks and changing most things into he's name only and letting the little turd boil in he's own juices.

That's when Noah took the position up at Oakdale Memorial but again it seemed he was falling from one of he's fellow colleagues. Could he even go there again or would it just turn out to be another Marc situation again?

Noah sat in he's chair wondering, not sure what think or what he should do. All he knew is that he was intrigued.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Ok so trauma three has an ear infection and is currently being treated with IV fluids or penicillin and is being admitted to Ward 3B when a ned eventually comes free" Casey said handing over files to Luke who was still dazed and confused _

"_Trauma eight has gall stones, surgery has been contacted and as usual still awaiting consult so he might be in for a wait and...hey Luke man, are you ok? are you sure you don't want to go home, you look like death warmed up mate" Casey said noticing how Luke was looking _

"_Look i am ok. I just...i have been upstairs all night with Aaron. i still just..i don't know work out how it happened Case. Aaron would never have been so reckless so i just...i don't know. I am worried that this just wasn't some accident" Luke said sadly looking at Casey _

"_Yeah i know man, but well it was an accident unless mum somehow proves otherwise. I can see what i can find out with out her official 'Casey you know i can't tell you' Bullshit she tends to go one so much about, but your my friend and i am going to do everything in my power to help you find out ok?" Casey said placing he's hand on Luke shoulder _

"_Thanks Case, that mean a lot" Luke smiled weakly back just as two paramedics came thought with a new trauma _

"_What have we got" Luke rushed over as he walked with the paramedics to find out about the patient _

"_One IC male, 50 years of age, was in a DUI accident just on the Northern Rd. was the critical one out of the two drivers. has a crushed leg and well broken foot, seems to also have concussion and may from what we think a few cracked ribs. no signs of interal bleeding so far. we have given him 25 milligrams of codine to help ease the pain which seems to have made him slightly sleepy but thats just it. oh also has cuts to his wrists and fingers as well as the head but more superficial than anything" the ambo said as he placed the patient in trauma one examination room while Luke looked over getting all the vitals equipment such as heart rate, blood pressure and cannulas ready for blood tests ready as Noah walked in having just heard what the patient had been brought in with _

"_Well I think we need a chest x-ray, and depending on that a consult from surgery to help get these broken bones back into place. now what did you say he's name was?" Noah asked as he looked and started writing up the various x-rays, blood test and consult requests on the medical charts _

"_UM Mayer, Winston Mayer" the paramedic said as Noah stood still looking over at the patient then running to he's side _

"_Dad?" Noah said looking at he's father who was laying in the bed right in front of him _

"_Noah...son is...is that you?" Winston said softly _

"_Yeah...yeah its me dad. what happened?" _

"_Just had a...a...a..small accident i think, nothing too bad" Winston replied _

"_I wouldn't say it was just an accident dad. Do you know where you are exactly?" Noah again said holding he's father's hand. "Um...a small town um...Oakdale i think it is...isn't it" Winston said still slightly dazed and confused of his whereabouts. _

"_Ah yeah dad it is. look you're in Oakdale Memorial...where i know work and we are going to take good care of you ok?" Noah said as he's father just nodded yes in reply, still not sure of where he was and still feeling the effects of the medication he was on. _

"_Ok i want full blood test screen, chest and abdominal CT scan as well as a Scan of he's legs to see how much damage. need to also get these cuts cleaned up with saline and bandaged, maybe stitching these top cuts on the forehead and get me surgery for a consult please stat" Noah ordered as Luke looked over at he's boos, seeing the fear in he's eyes like he had the previous day with hes half brother Aaron. _

"_Sure thing and Noah...i will be here with you ok?" Luke said as noah just looked over at him, he's eyes expressing how much he was thankful to have Luke by he's side right now as he went into full doctor mode and started working on cleaning up the cuts he's father had and begining the process of helping he's father back to normal self. _

_The only question that was on Noah's mind was to why he's father was in town. after having nothing to with him for over 7 years, he wondered why he's father would even beinging to follow him or how he even knew he was here in Oakdale? _

_He decided once he's father was feeling better, he would be asking him as to why he was in Oakdale and why he was looking for him. maybe he would finally get the answers he was looking for from many years ago..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Luke helped out Noah as best he could. he knew Noah was doing it tough right now, being that he was treating his own father in his new job - it couldn't be easy yet some what Luke notices that Noah seemed surprised and restrained as soon as he knew it was he's father laying in the bed right in front of him. _

_It's like he put up this wall going into like a robotic state that Luke hoped would never happen again as he seemed some what cold and distant, just wanting to complete the job as fast as possible. _

_Noah's father was now up in surgery and Noah was sitting in he's office, lights turned off and the blinds drawn, making the room dark as night nearly, with just some sunlight appearing through what cracks remained through the blinds of the windows. _

_Luke knocked on the door, still not sure as to why he wanted to check on Noah, but something told him he had to. He wasn't even sure he was doing the right thing at all, but he just knew somehow he had to do it. _

_Knocking again on the door after a couple of minutes with no reply, just silence on the other end of the door in the dark room, while the chaos outside from the emergency room kept spinning around on Luke's side, he slowly opened the door to see Noah at he's desk, playing with what seemed like a ball or stress toy. _

_Throwing it into the air and catching it with his hand again over and over, Luke just watched as he approached the desk and sat in the chair never letting his eyesight remove from Noah. _

"_Noah are...are you ok? I know it...it might be a silly question but what had just happened i understand if you are having a hard time.." Noah interrupted "I am fine Luke, nothing to worry about. just the normality of life and family coming to crash my world apart yet again" _

_Luke notices the sadness within Noah's voice. he was concerned with what he meant again. He wasn't exactly sure but he wanted to know more because he knew for some reason Noah was hurting. he was upset and he wanted to help fix the problem if he could. If he couldn't, he would try he's hardest to help Noah no matter what it took. _

"_Noah, excuse me for intruding here" Luke said as he leaned forward on the desk still looking directly at Noah "But what did you mean again? is there something between your father and you that is, well i don't know, bad or something?" Luke asked as Noah continued to play with the ball in he's hand, looking directly into the windows straight in front of him and not looking anywhere near Luke _

"_Well first off my personal life has nothing to do with any of my staff while i am at work. personal life should not interfere with our professional work life so in retrospect i guess that means I don't have to tell you Luke" Noah said trying to get Luke off he's back about he's personal problem _

"_Noah, look i know i have no right, but what happened back there concerned me. I...I don't know why but it did. I am worried about you and I could sense that well... there is something up with you and your father. Either he has done something so bad you don't want anything more to do with him or you just...i dunno I guess but its not good Noah and i think you need to open up and tell someone" Luke said still looking at Noah _

_Noah stopped what he was doing and slowly turned he's chair towards Luke as he looked at Luke, he's blue eye intensifying as if they almost had daggers coming out of them _

"_Luke i appreciate your concern but i really, and i mean really do not want to get in to this with one of my staff. As i said before that i like to and will always keep my personal life separate from my work life. saves from becoming the center of rumours, gossip and general chit chat as such. i have done that before and well have learned my lesson. as a saying goes, once bitten twice shy" Noah said staring straight at Luke. Looking into he;s deep brown eyes and still sensing concern. it made him feel almost worse than what he was going off at Luke like he was, but he really wasn't wanting to talk about he's personal matters right now at all when he didn't even know what was happening. _

_Luke sensed that Noah wasn't really listening to him, so getting up out of his chair he walked over to Noah's chair as he turned it slowly around to face him. Noah looking up and watching Luke's move as Luke couched down, almost squatting and placed he's hands into Noah's _

"_Noah, please. I know this might sound silly but after everything you have done for me so far i want to somehow return the favour. You...I don't know but i have these feeling about you and i care about you. I want to make it quite clear that i am not here to hurt you or even make gossip or chit chat or whatever you think i would do, that certainly not me. Maybe casey or my cousin Jayde yes but certainly not me. I care about you Noah and...and i really...really hate seeing you this so please understand me when i say i am here for you no matter what, regardless of my own situation because i care about you...more than you will probably ever know" _

_Luke continued to look into Noah's eyes. he could feel the attraction. It was like sparks or fireworks coming off each other _

_Luke slowly got up, making he's way up back to standing normally as he placed he's hand on Noah's shoulder. Both their eyes connecting as Luke slowly brought he's head into Noah's, tilting it slighly as they both closed their eyes. _

_Their lips finally meeting as they both took a sharp and sudden breath in. instantly as it began Luke pulled away, looking into Noah's eyes as Noah looked back, suddenly pushing he's lips back against Luke as their kiss become almost like a savior. _

_Their tongues exploring each other's, their breathing becoming faster as both hearts raced against each other, blood pumping through their veins. it was like electricity was running through them as their kiss intensified. _

_They slowly worked down as Luke looked at Noah as he broke away _

"_Well i guess you know now how much you mean to me?" Luke smiled at Noah. _

_Noah looked at Luke as he too smiled back. It had been a while since he had smiled like this in such a very, very long time and he hoped it would finally be the start of something so positive, as he could feel the attraction between him and Luke. _

_It was something even words could never describe, like a drug he needed, he wanted more. He continued to smile as he looked at Luke and said "Well the feeling is mutual" _

_They both held on to each other, knowing they would have to speak about their problems, their pasts and well what they hoped this would be and what a future for them might both hold..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Both boys could hardly believe what had just happened but to say the least they where happy it did. Noah felt somewhat overwhelmed. he was glad that Luke had kissed him as he felt an instant attraction to Luke, but on the other hand he did want the feeling that was coming of just sympathy. that luke was doing this out of pure sympathy towards him. _

_He wouldn't or could not handle such feelings if that was the case. not with what was happening right now, with his father in town and actually in his own hospital as a patient. He just wanted to know why he felt so happy, and why yet he felt so cold and numb. _

_He knew why he felt like that and it was thanks to his father but he didn't want that feeling right now, all he wanted was the feeling of happiness and love that he was feeling right now thanks to Luke. _

_Suddenly both boys where brought back to reality when Noah's phone rang. Instantly going into work mode Noah brought Luke up off him as he turned he's chair around and picked up the phone _

"_Noah Mayer...aha...aha...aha... so he is out, which ward...ok well i will be right up and thank you once again Doctor" Noah said placing the reciever back on the handset. _

_Noah looked over at Luke who was now standing right beside him with he's hand on he's shoulder. just even the touch of Luke made Noah feel somewhat better than what he had been in the last couple of hours even days so far. _

"_So i take it your dad is out of surgery then? did it go well or as they expected it to go?" Luke asked trying not to intrude to much on Noah's private life but still concerned for Noah and he's father. _

"_Yeah he is out of Surgery and up in ward 3B so i think i should try and go and see him, maybe well get some answers to some questions i do have i suppose" Noah said getting up out of he's chair, stretching as he did. _

"_Do...do you want me to come with you Noah?" Luke asked chewing at his bottom lip not really wanting to leave Noah by himself _

"_Um as much as i would love you by my side i do need to do this by myself" he said to Luke instantly noticing Luke's disappointment then thinking quickly and saying "but if I remember correctly your brother is up there, so why don't we both take a well earned break and walk up together ok?" Noah asked as Luke instantly lit up smiling. _

"_Sounds good to me" Luke said and they walked out together but not before Noah pulled Luke in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. _

_The journey up to the ward was well normal to say the least. both boys asked questions about themselves like favourite foods, sports, movies, colours, where they went to school or grew up. _

_Luke was surprised to find out that Noah had a real passion for old movies such as he's grandmother Emma's favourite movie, Best years of our Lives. _

"_My grandmother will love you instantly, she loves that movie to bits so i am sure you will get along fine with my family" Luke said to Noah as Noah went crimson red, blushing red cheeks _

"_Well we shall see. anyway i think this is where we go our seperate ways and we both know we don't want to, so i am planning on taking you, Mr Snyder on a date tonight? are you cool with that?" Noah said in a calm yet cool kid attitude _

"_Are...are you serious?" Luke said still surprised at what Noah had just asked him. _

"_Well no pun intended here but deadly serious. Luke will you go on a date with me tonight?" Noah said holding Luke hand as he looked into Luke's brown puppy dog eyes _

_Luke looked into Noah's instantly knowing the answer as he just said it "Yes, yes I will" _

_Noah kissed Luke bringing their lips together as they closed their eyes, both moaning at the sparks and feelings that were now coming off each other _

"_Ok say i pick you up at your place say at about 6.30ish?" Noah said as Luke nodded yes in reply and they went there seperate ways in the ward. _

_Both boys now looking forward to what the night will bring later on _

_Noah walked up to his dad's room and stopped instantly, looking through the glass window and looked in. still not sure if he should go in but he had questions that he needed answers to. _

_Noah opened the door slowly and walked in the room. He looked over at his father who was sleeping, IV drips attached to him and various machines keeping vitals on him as he walked over slowly and sat in the chair to the side of he's father. _

_He just watched over his father, watching the heart monitors and drip monitors. Just watching him sleeping, still unsure of the answers he needed right now. _

_slowly but surely Winston began to open hi's eyes, slowly flickering them open as he looked around the room as he turned over and looked at he's son, surprised to see him by his side _

"_No...Noah is that you?" Winston asked croaked as he mouth was dry. _

"_Yeah it's me dad. how are you feeling?" Noah asked looking over at his father _

"_Like a truck ran over me" _

_Noah smiled at what his father said as he got a cup of water with a straw and moved it over to his father as Winston took a couple of sips _

"_Thanks son. I...I am glad you are here son. It is so good to finally see you" Winston said as Noah looked completely surprised at his father and what he had just said. _

"_Well I wish I could say the same Dad. I mean if we rewind to about 7 years or so ago when i finally came out to you, you didn't want anymore to do with me. So what has changed? Why are you here?" Noah asked as Winston looked at Noah acknowledging what Noah had asked and said, but not sure of what to say and if Noah would finally believe him in what he was about to say..._


	10. Chapter 10

"_Well I don't know where to start Dad. Really I don't because well...it been what 7 years after you last told me that you didn't want anything to do with me yet here you are. So what are you doing here and what do you want?" Noah said placing he's hands through he's hair trying to at least get some answers as to why the colonel was in town. _

_Winston wasn't sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn't the attitude he had hoped for. he knew he had hurt Noah a long time ago and it wasn't going to be something that could be fixed overnight or at least in some respects a day but he had wanted to see he's son and make a mends for what he did. _

_He certainly wasn't proud of himself now. Seven long years dying he had a son just because of he's lifestyle. Just because he couldn't think he could ever be a man or actually join the Army like they proud traditions of the Mayer family had once stood upon. _

_All that came crashing down when Noah told him that he was gay and that he wanted to be a doctor because well he couldn't seem to get into the colleges he wanted or studies for Film and television so it was the next best thing. _

_But the one thing that tipped Winston over was the fact he didn't want to join the army. A long family traditions that would never really be carried on and it made him feel ashamed to have a son who denied him what he wanted Noah to become. _

_Now he was ashamed to be here because of what he did back then, but he had to make a mends and at least try and well cope and understand Noah's lifestyle choices. He was he's only son and he certainly had lost a very long time with him and now was the time to make it up. _

"_Son...Noah I...I am sorry for what i did so many years ago...i was...well a stupid and naive man and well i hope you can eventually forgive me for what i did. I know you may not understand or forgive me straight away but all i ask is that you hear me out and let me back into your life. You are my only son and...and i am ashamed and hurt at the way i truly hurt you" Winston said looking at Noah as he just stared back, clearly shocked and overwhelmed. _

_Luke walked into Aaron's room and he smiled to finally see Aaron sitting up smiling unlike 24 hours ago where he was looking like crap because of the accident. _

"_What are you so happy about then big bro?" Luke said walking in as he smiled at Aaron "Well for starts i have you here right now little bro and well lets not forget the wonderfully beautiful and oh so gorgeous Clarissa is sitting right next to me keeping me company so yeah i am excited" Aaron said slightly giggling _

_Luke laughed at Aaron's dorky attempt at humor as he walked up to Clarrissa and hugged her. Clarissa and Aaron had been dating now for 2 years and it was getting pretty serious. Luke was glad that he finally had moved on from the Alison saga but at the same time was finally glad that he's brother had found someone decent and loving. _

"_Ok what has he had and how much, because this Aaron is scaring me. either that or i need what he needs right now to unsure i am not on a high as well" Luke said to Clarrisa as she replied "Just Pandine forte i believe but you know what he is like when he has certainly people around him. he is the natural dork we all know and love" as both Clarissa and aaron smiled, reaching over and giving each other a kiss _

"_Oh please get a room you two will you. Gee's there is other company you know?" _

"_Well we are in a room, just forgot to put the do not disturb sign and lock on the door so oh well, wanna watch then?" Aaron said laughing at the last statement he made _

"_Ah no thanks i will pass please. need to keep my sanity. So how you feeling anyways?" Luke said sitting at the other side of Aaron _

"_Yeah ok, meds and pain killers help a lot but better than yesterday i suppose. How are you and well who are you playing with then tiger?" _

_Aaron said noticing the hickey on Luke's neck as Luke didn't even notice what Noah had done _

"_What do you mean brother. I haven't been playing with anyone thank you" Luke said in he's defense _

"_Well the hickey on the side of your neck says otherwise so spill" aaron said as Luke blushed bright red as a beet root. _

"_Well gee Dad i wish i could forget how much you called me a faggot and a disgraceful son but i can't you know. I have finally made my own life for myself and well i am who i am and that isn't going to change anytime soon so you can cut the crap and just either leave or really tell me the reason why you are here hmm?" Noah said getting slightly agitated but pissed off with what he's father had just explained to him as to why he was in Oakdale to a certain extent. _

_Winston wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Noah the truth, but deciding it would be better to do so, he looked at he's son as he took he's hand but not before Noah could stop him. _

"_Ok if you want the truth.." Winston's said as Noah interrupted him "well that would be great for starters" _

"_Ok well before you interrupted me i was going to say that...there is no way of saying this without hurting you and that is the last thing i want to do right now. i want you to finally trust me and let me into your life Noah but i don't know if your really ready to know the truth" _

"_Oh come on dad, nothing shocks me anymore from what you say. You practically have said it all before so just do me a favor and say it. Get it finally over and done with ok?" Noah spat out _

"_Ok...about a year ago i went for one of routine check ups and well it seems i have cancer in the liver and bowel. The Doctors did quite a few tests, I actually felt like a guinea pig or lab rat but after all that they determined that the caner was too far gone. I have gone into Chemo therapy to try and well keep it at bay until i could find you and finally talk to you but a week ago when i last saw the docs, they said i have about either a couple of days to weeks until i end up one foot in the grave finally" Winston said looking at he's son. tears forming and streaming down he's cheeks. _

_This was the hardest thing he has ever had to do and really didn't want to but he knew he would have to. _

"_Luke how long have you known this Noah guy? A day or two? How can you truly know you have feelings for him?" Aaron asked, not trying to piss of he's little brother but concerned for him. _

"_Aaron its not like I have slept with him. But i have started to have these feelings deep down. I mean remember with your first or any new Girlfriend you met how you feel. I am mean it might not be the same but still its there right. Its the same feeling for me and i want to at least try to see where this leads ok" Luke quickly to defend _

"_Look i know Luke and i worry about you. I just don't want to see you hurt or even end up the way you where with your first Johnny. Because that is a Luke myself or any of us could do without. Just please, be careful for me?" Aaron asked as Luke replied "That i will do and it won't be ok" _

_Even though Luke said that he wasn't sure if it actually would be different but he just had to see. There was something about Noah that mad him feel, feel alive and actually himself. _

_It was a feeling he wanted to feel again and wanted to explore the many options that may come and not think of any that may not come at all _

"_So even on your so called death bed you want to make it up to me. What makes you think i am even willing to believe this crock of shit huh?" Noah said standing over he's father's bed _

"_Because Noah I want to at least make things right before i well move on in this life. I certainly don't want to do it an old man without anyone by his side. Can you at least try and see, maybe work through things for how ever long i do have left to patch things up so i don't feel i completely screwed up without trying to make things right?" Winston said trying to at least get one more chance with he's son. _

_Noah paced a couple of steps at the bottom of the bed, running his hands through his hair. Was he completely willing to let he's father in and try to make things right or could this be another one of he's plots to just get him back in and rule he's life? _

_He's mind was torn in to but he quickly made he's mind up as he said "Well against my ever better judgement i am willing to at least try and see what could be. That doesn't mean that you are by far forgiven or that this is a given, but we shall see ok?" _

_Winston smiled, grateful he was been given one last chance to make things right "Thank you son and this is all I ask" _

_Noah just smiled, unsure that this is what his father actually wanted but who was he to judge. He had to at least give it some sort of try for he's father sake..._


End file.
